


Of Cranes and Cancer

by Mane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Character Death, Feels, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mane/pseuds/Mane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting his cousin at the hospital one day, Levi accidentally walks into the wrong room, where he's met with bright eyes and a cheery smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cranes and Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one!!! This is my first post here, just a simple one shot, and I apologize in advance if there are any typos!!!! Feedback is greatly appreciated!!!

The first time Levi met him, it was by accident. 

He had walked into the wrong room by mistake, thinking it was his cousin's room, which turned out to be two doors down.

But that didn't phase the kid. 

He wore a smile that was as big and happy as a child who had just gotten a new puppy for his birthday. His eyes — oh, his eyes — shimmered like the sunlight on the Caribbean Sea, the waves crashing over one another in joy. He didn't seem deterred that a complete stranger had entered his room.

"Sorry, wrong room," Levi spoke, lost in the boy's expressions. God, one could read him like an open book.

"It's alright," the brunet said, his smile not faltering or his eyes dimming. Only slight disappointment made its way into each spectacle. "Any visitor is a visitor, nonetheless."

Levi can't help but offer a small smile as he exits the room.

-x-

"Who's the kid in 104?" Levi asked his cousin, Petra, after he found her room without disturbing anyone else.

"Oh, that's Eren," she answers with a smile, one that radiates with honesty. "He doesn't get many visits, since his only visitor is his sister, and that poor girl has to work three jobs just to pay his hospital bills. I would go visit him more, but I'm not exactly mobile."

Petra had been admitted to the hospital about two weeks ago, due to a car accident that left her with broken ribs and a snapped spine, not to mention a sprained ankle as well. Her recovery was to be a slow one, but since she was still young, at only 15 years of age, she was guaranteed a full recovery. 

"He will sometimes come here and talk with me a few minutes, but I still feel bad for not visiting him."

"Why only his sister, though?" Levi asked. "Why not his mother or father?"

Petra's smile turned to one of pity. "His mother died when he was ten and his father had run out on them just that morning. It's only his sister he has now, and she is adopted, at that. At least, that's what he's told me."

Levi takes in this information, nodding slowly in understanding. "How old is he?"

Once again, Petra's smile glows. "Why don't you go and ask him that?"

-x-

Levi gently knocks on the door as he opens it, poking his head into room 104. 

He's greeted with the same smile from before.

"It's seems we meet again, stranger," the brunet speaks first, tone light with happiness as Levi slips into the room, shutting the door behind him and making his way over to a chair positioned by the bed.

"So, who did you come to see today?" The boy has a casual air about him, making it seem as if he is easy to keep conversation with.

"My cousin, Petra, down in 106," Levi answers easily, relaxing with a soft sigh.

"Oh, I've spoken with her before!" The kid is certainly excitable. "She's the one that was in the car crash, has red-orange hair just past her shoulders?"

Levi gives a nod. "Yep, that's her."

The brunet chuckles, light and carefree. "She's definitely energetic for someone who can't walk very well right now."

"Tell me about it, I sometimes wish she could get up just so she can run off some energy," Levi scoffs, giving his stone eyes a playful roll as a smirk graces his lips just thinking about her giddiness. Looking back at the figure laying in bed, he asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Eren," he explains, that smile seemingly brightening more. "My name is Eren. And you are?"

"Levi," the raven haired answers, a smile wiggling its way on his face. 

Unfortunately, Levi sees he's run out of time before he has to get back to work. He stands, reaching his hand out.

"It was certainly nice to meet you, Eren," Levi says, and watches as a frail hand gently slips into his, shaking his hand in greeting and farewell. 

"Will I see you again?" Eren asks as his hand retreats, the slightest bit of worry working its way into his voice. It's seems unnatural there, Levi thinks. He shouldn't have to worry about anything.

Levi gives a simple nod, before waving goodbye and stepping out the room.

-x-

The next time he sees Eren, it's nearly two weeks later when he comes to see Petra again. After visiting with her for a while, he slips into Eren's room again, this time with purpose. Eren seems just as excited as he was last time, maybe even a bit more.

"Levi, you came back!" Eren couldn't help but exclaim in a childish way. "I thought you weren't going to show up again!"

Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully at Eren's enthusiasm. "I told you I would come visit again, didn't I? I never lie to people."

Eren simply chuckled as Levi sat down.

-x-

The next time Levi is able to go see Eren, he isn't alone.

In the same room is a female with black locks that drape over her shoulder, and a stoic mask that's much like Levi's. She looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow, confusion settled into her eyes. Eren, on the other hand, is beaming.

"Levi! Oh, I'm glad you're here! Now you can finally meet my sister, Mikasa!" Said woman seemingly inspects Levi over with her eyes repeatedly, wondering whether or not he's a threat to her brother or not. 

"Mikasa," Eren's voice gets her attention, "this is Levi. You know, the guy who I was telling you about last time!"

Being polite, Levi introduces himself. "Levi. You must be Eren's sister." His voice is indifferent like always, as is his expression, but he notices how Mikasa's eyes narrow almost accusingly at him.

"Yes, Eren told me about you before." Mikasa seemed like him in more ways than one, tone and expression. They both listen to Eren intently as he talks animatedly about the events that has been going on while the two were away.

-x-

Before Levi can leave, Mikasa stops him.

"Eren, let me speak with Levi outside. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Eren simply nods, smile permanently tattooed on his face. "Okay, bye Levi! I'll see you soon!"

Levi steps out and is followed my the girl, who shuts the door behind her.

"Do you know why Eren is being held here?" Was her first question.

Levi shakes his head. "No, he's never told me because he says its nothing big."

Mikasa let's out a huff. "Of course he says that. He doesn't want to worry you." It's said in a grumble, but Levi can still make out the words.

"Well, what's he in for?"

"He has Leukemia, and has had it since our mom died. It had never been a problem up until recently, because its gotten worse." 

Levi can tell Mikasa is struggling to tell him this, so he gently places a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. 

"He claims that he feels absolutely fine, but the doctors say that it's getting worse." She pauses, closing her eyes and focusing on keeping her breathing level, obviously trying to hold back tears. "They say that it's more than likely going to become terminal."

The tone of her voice has changed, wavering heavily with emotions being held back. Levi pats her shoulder a few times, trying to console her best he knows how.

After a few moments of silence, she seems back under her control. "Sorry to have kept you, but I just wanted you to know. He's talked about you nonstop, so please, just care for him when I'm not able to be here."

Levi gives her a nod and a goodbye before heading out.

-x-

Levi isn't able to go visit Eren for a solid month because of a business trip. While he's away, he surprisingly gets a call from Petra, informing him that she recovered quicker than they thought and was back home where she belonged. Levi smiled, telling her that he was glad she was fine now.

-x-

When he goes back to the hospital, Eren isn't in his room. It's completely empty.  
He walks to the receptionist at the desk on this floor, asking for him.

"Oh, Eren Jaeger has been moved to the ICU wing. His new room number is 34 on the East side," the nurse explains to him. 

Giving his thanks, he takes off quickly, somewhat worried about his condition. 

What had happened while he was gone? He just hoped he wasn't too late.

-x-

When he finds the room, he gives a knock before entering. He isn't prepared for what he sees when entering.

Eren, the once lively and enthusiastic 16-year-old that usually sits on the bed, is replaced by a paler version of him that lies down on the bed and seemingly doesn't have enough strength to get up and greet him like he used to. But, that same, shining, joyful smile greets him, and he can't help the relieved sigh that rips from him. He sits down in the chair beside the bed.

"You moved without telling me," Levi began, and he was graced with a breathy chuckle.

"You didn't tell me you would be gone so long," Eren rasps out, his voice weakened by his ailment.

Levi shakes his head, a smile appearing. "Well, I guess that makes us even, then." 

He examined Eren closer from his new distance. The boy has dark bags under his eyes, and he couldn't help but notice how bruises seemed to litter his arms, especially dark around the areas where various tubes and wires were hooked up to him. It must've been because of his sickness. 

"Who said you could get sicker on me while I was out?" Levi speaks again. He doesn't expect an answer, and he really doesn't want one. But, yet, Eren graces him with one.

"I just felt like giving you hell," he said with his smile, and Levi couldn't help but feel like he was about to cry. Why did this always happen to the good people in the world? No less, a kid. 

He's broken from his thoughts whenever Eren speaks again. "How's Petra been? I haven't seen her lately because of the move. But I know she did come and visit me once, with assistance, of course, but she was on her feet again."

Levi lets a smile worm it's way on his lips and he doesn't fight it to disappear. "She's been great," is all he says, because Petra's been discharged for two weeks now. But he won't mention that yet.

"Hey, Levi? Have you ever heard of the Japanese legend that states that if you fold one thousand paper cranes, one wish will come true?"

Levi looks up at Eren. Yes, he's heard it before, but that was all, really. He gives a nod to the boy.

"Do you think that you could bring me some paper next time, and fold cranes with me?" Eren's eyes are glowing up at Levi, a pleading smile on his lips. 

How could Levi say no to Eren?

-x-

Levi comes back the next day with bundles upon bundles of blank paper. Eren is overjoyed to see Levi back so soon, and to see that he has replied to his request. 

Their first several attempts at making a crane is a failed cause, but pretty soon, Eren begins to get the hang of it, and by the time Levi leaves a couple of hours later, they've managed to make 15 between the two of them.

-x-

Levi comes every day, and they do the same thing, every day. Fold cranes, try to reach one thousand. Most of the time is spent in comforting silence, and sometimes Mikasa will be there. She doesn't partake in folding cranes, stating that 'it's your thing, I won't ruin it'. Once, Eren got a paper cut, and it took about 10 minutes to get it to stop bleeding. Since then, they've been extra careful of the sharp edges.

-x-

Levi knows Eren is getting worse. Mikasa tells him one night as Levi steps out of the room that the cancer has moved to the terminal stage. Eren only has a few months to live, at most. Levi nods his head numbly, and when he returns every day, he stays as long as he can, folding cranes with Eren until Eren's strength runs out.

They've folded hundreds of cranes by the end of the month, but they're still far from one thousand.

-x-

Several weeks later, Eren states that he simply can't continue to fold the papers. He's too weak, so Levi stays at his bedside, folding the cranes for him. He's determined to reach one thousand with Eren, but he still has several hundred to go.

"How's Petra?" Eren always asks.

Levi replies the same each time. "She fine." He doesn't tell him that's she has been gone for months now, and that she shows barely any signs of the crash.

Eren never asks for more.

Levi continues to fold more cranes.

-x-

Even when doctors tell Levi that he'll be gone any day now, he still goes to see Eren and folds the paper into cranes. He's in the 900s now, and he won't stop until they've reached one thousand. As he begins to fold crane #989, a weak hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks up at Eren, and notes the tears running down his face. 

"Levi," he begins, his voice barely an audible whisper. "I know that we've put everything into those cranes, but I didn't need one thousand of them to get my wish." He pauses to get his breath. "My wish had already been granted."

Levi looks into Eren's eyes, seeing as to how much they haven't changed despite his ailment. They still glow with happiness and he can see the waves of joy crashing in them.

"What was your wish, Eren?" Levi asks, his voice nothing above a murmur, as he gently takes Eren's hand from his shoulder into his own.

More tears fall down his cheeks as Eren's heart monitor speeds up. "My wish was for you to be by my side until the end."

Levi can't hold back the tears as they silently slip down his naturally pale cheeks. He gives Eren's hand a small, reassuring squeeze. "Eren, you're going to be okay. We can finish this together."

Eren's smile is still on his face. "Levi, you told me that you never lie to people. So why are you lying now?"

The heart monitor picks up its pace again, and Eren's hand is shaking.

Levi can't find words, afraid that his sobs will wrench through. So he simply holds Eren's quivering hand, and he gently bends over to plant a kiss to both of Eren's cheeks and one on his forehead. 

"Levi," Eren's voice is higher, more desperate as the clutches of death begin to take him. "I love you, so please don't lie to me."

Levi holds back his emotions, staying strong for Eren in his final moment. "I am not lying to you when I say that I love you, too." 

A smile filled with relief settles on Eren's face. 

The monitor lets out one long beep.

Eren's hands stop trembling as his eyes slide closed.

But the smile stays on his lips.

"I only lie to myself," Levi says to no one, giving Eren's hand one last squeeze before kissing it, before gently putting it down. 

Taking one of the cranes from the many they have made, something they made together, he sets the paper animal in Eren's hand. It was crane #1, their first successful crane, and it had a small message on the side.

'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt somewhere a while back, and I just got around to writing it. I'm not sorry I wrote this. Though I did cry.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
